movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samson (Thomas and Friends)
Samson is a cabless tank engine who lives on the Mainland. He has a brake van named Bradford. Bio Samson first came to Sodor when he brought across a shipment of dinosaur models from the Mainland, to the Earl's estate at Ulfstead Castle. However, he got lost on the way and had to spend the night at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He did not make it to the estate until the next morning. He remained on the island to help out with the construction of the Earl's Dinosaur Park. While helping with constructions, he and Harvey both teased Millie, only to get a shock when she tricked them into believing a volcano model was about to erupt. He was asked to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry, but after some teasing from the other engines about the time he got lost, he became so determined to not make another error, that he took Gordon's Express Coaches to the quarry by mistake. He was also put on scrap duty with Harvey, but got so carried away that he chose to scrap a postman's bicycle, a bus stop sign, and the Fat Controller's car, believing they were scrap. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he briefly helped out with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. In the twentieth season, he brought his brake van, Bradford, to Sodor. He later picked him up and the two returned to the Mainland together. Later, he was trying to save time by pulling too many trucks of stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry and he got stuck on Gordon's Hill and Thomas and Paxton helped push Samson up the hill. In The Great Race, when Thomas jumped the Vicarstown Bridge to bring Gordon his safety valve at the Great Railway Show, Samson was the first to notice Thomas when he landed on the Mainland. Seeing Samson going in the same direction as him, Thomas realised he was on the wrong track and had to avoid head-on collisions with Connor, Hiro, and Sidney in quick succession. Persona Samson is a dignified tank engine with a lot of pride for the work he does. He rarely asks for help or advice to avoid seeming inexperienced around the Island. He is also quite arrogant, believing himself to be the Island's strongest tank engine. While a hardworking engine, he tends to be impatient, impulsive, and overenthusiastic, which often leads to trouble. Technical Details Basis Samson is based on a Neilson 0-4-0 saddle tank engine that worked at the High Harrington Ironworks on the Furness Railway. Livery Samson is painted viridian (grey-green) with red lining. He has gold nameplates, numberplates and handrails. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2015 - Marion and the Dinosaurs (speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors * Robert Wilfort (UK/US) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan) * Gerardo Alonso (Latin America; eighteenth season only) * Mauricio Pérez (Latin America; The Great Race onwards) * Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada) * Anton Savenkov (Russia) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel) Trivia * Samson is named after two people: ** He is named after the current railway consultant Sam Wilkinson. ** He is also named after the Biblical figure Samson, who is known for being strong. * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Samson on his DAA Management Page. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Heroes Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Black Manta) ** Creatures Minis ** Monster Minis (Swamp Monster) Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters